Conventionally, a load detection type operation position detection apparatus, which includes an operation body having a plate shape and an operation surface for receiving pushing pressure formed thereon, and a strain detection element for detecting a strain caused by the pushing pressure on the operation surface, is well known (in, for example, patent document No. 1). Such an operation position detection apparatus can detect an operation position on the operation surface applied the pushing pressure and a magnitude of the operation force applied to the operation surface according to the strain detected by the strain detection element. Thus, the apparatus can receives various operations via the operation surface.
However, a conventional load detection type operation position detection apparatus can receive only the pushing pressure via the operation surface, which is formed on one side of the operation body having the plate shape. Thus, options of operation for being received via the operation body are limited.